Historically, Not Awesome (Hiatus)
by backstrokeorca
Summary: Red always knew he was different. But when he gets sent to Camp Half Blood and told his real father is the sea god, he starts to rethink his life over. **BASED OFF THE POKEMON ADVENTURES MANGA! DO NOT ASK FOR POKEANI CHARACTERS! I DON'T WRITE ABOUT THEM!
1. Chapter 1

Red Hawks always knew he was different. He was born with red eyes and most kids, usually called him a Satan spawn because of it. His school track record wasn't the best either in terms of how much he's gotten suspended or expelled then sent to another one.

Last school he was expelled from, he blew up the water fountain after a girl had made fun of his eye color again and again. So the water fountain burst as soon as Red screamed in rage, but the teachers didn't believe it was the anger no. They accused him of planting a small explosive beside it.

Now Red currently at Yancy Academy which was a private school for "troubled kids" but Red knew it meant simply delinquent students from other schools that didn't wanna educate them no longer.

Red also suffered from dyslexia and ADHD, so in class he was always playing with his hoodie string or a pencil to keep himself busy.

This was before he met his best friend Gold Carson who was probably the biggest troublemaker and pervert Red ever met, but Gold was the only one who didn't care about Red's unusual eye color since Gold had golden colored eyes that often got him called "Wolf Boy".

But Red and Gold were seated on the bus as it headed to the local Greek and Roman museum. Whitney Asher was throwing chunks of her food into Gold's lap which were swiftly brushed off by the golden eyed kid. Red huffed and looked out the window.

"I hate her so much…" he grumbled and Gold patted his friend on the back as if to tell him she wasn't worth the anger.

Finally the bus stopped in front of the building and the two boys got off, Gold dragging Red inside last so they could hang out in the back of the group.

Red, even though he suffered from dyslexia as he looked around the place could read the Greek words perfectly which was a little weird to him as he didn't know he could be able to read Greek perfectly but not English?

Suddenly his latin instructor, Prof. Birch called on Red to answer a question.

"Mr. Hawks? Care to tell us who the Lord of time and father of the gods was?" Birch asked again.

Red cleared his throat and looked at his teacher. "Kronos sir." He said and Birch nodded.

Red heard kids around him snicker and Gold rolled his eyes. Then he noticed the math teacher, Prof. Agatha, staring them down.

"Red let's go outside while Birch-" but Gold was cut off by Agatha grabbing him and Red pulling them away.

0o0

"HEY WHAT GIVES YOU HAG!" Gold shouted and beat on the storage room door in the basement. Him and Red were locked inside with the windows locked as well.

"BE SILENT DEMIGODS! I'LL DEAL WITH YOU LATER!" Agatha hissed and left, her heels growing faint.

Red was lost. "Demigods? She was joking right?"

Gold shrugged. "Hard telling she's a crazy old crone.." Gold muttered and heard the door opening seeing Agatha on the other side.

She had a killer look in her eyes and as soon as the door closed behind her she morphed into a creature with wings that hissed at Gold and Red.

Suddenly the boys saw two objects thrown in from the back of the room and Gold picked them up. One turned into a bow and arrow after becoming a pool stick and when Red grabbed the pen it became a sword.

"We got weapons now we can fight it!" Red said and charged the monster down but she flew up into the air and Gold aimed his arrow at her, letting it go.

She screamed and vaporized into dusted as the arrow shot through her.

"What the fu-" but Gold saw Birch in the door way looking worried for his students.

"I think they found you boys...you need to get to camp!" He said and dragged them out of the building. But Red and Gold were confused.

"Uhm... Professor? What Camp are we going to?" Gold asked but go not answer.

Red saw him pull out a phone and contact his Mom and Gold's mom shortly after. The exchange was short between all three but Red didn't get to ask what he was telling them when Red and Gold were shoved into the Professor's car.

"Uh…" by this point both boys were sure this was a kidnapping and wanted to scream for help but the car sped off towards Long Island, which was strange because there wasn't much out there.

 _Except maybe our dead bodies..._ Red thought and looked at Gold who was thinking the same thing he was.

0o0

After 7 hours of driving the car stopped and the boys were told to get out.

"Run. And keep running. Don't stop till you see a camp called Camp Half Blood okay? It was nice having you boys...farewell" Birch said.

Red and Gold nodded before they took off running into the forest as fast they could, looking for the camp their teacher had told them to find.

Then Gold spotted torches in the distance and grabbed Red's arm making the final push as they ran into the camp's protective barrier.

A girl with blonde hair and hazel eyes, wearing an orange T-shirt with the words "Camp Half Blood" on it waved at them. She was also wearing her hair in a ponytail and had blue jeans and yellow converse sneakers.

There was another girl beside her with longer brown hair, blue eyes and the same shirt but wore light blue cut off shorts as well as dark blue converse shoes. A boy with spiky brown hair and green eyes and the same camp entire as the blonde only with green shoes looked at them and huffed.

Gold walked over to them with Red. The brown haired girl looked up. "You two must be Red and Gold. The camp director is waiting for you in the Big House. Want us to take you there?" She asked.

"Sure thanks." Red said.

0o0

The camp director wasn't what neither Gold or Red imagined him to be. He was a half man and horse creature who was reading a book in the back of the room.

"Rowan? The new demigods have arrived." Blue said as she opened the door letting Red and Gold inside.

Rowan looked at the boys. "Thank you Blue. You may go now." He said and the door closed as she left.

Red was still having a hard time understanding this as was Gold. "We can't be demigods.." they said in unison

Rowan chuckled at them. "Oh but you are. Your fathers are Apollo and Poseidon, But Red is in more danger then you Gold because his father is one of the Big Three Gods."

Red looked at his friend and then pulled the pen out of his pocket. "So this sword, is what exactly?" He asked and Rowan glanced at him.

"A weapon made of Celestial Bronze that is forged to kill monsters like that one who attacked you and Gold. They can be disguised as normal items such as a pool stick or pen." He said and looked outside.

"This camp is protected by a magic border. That border has kept monsters out as well as any wandering human." Rowan said and looked at the boys.

"You should get ready for dinner. That's when you'll meet the other campers." He said and escorted Red and Gold outside, who were still confused.

0o0

The dining pavilion was filled with other campers from other parts of the country. Green and Blue were sitting with Yellow at a table when Blue noticed them and waved the boys over.

Red and Gold sat down and waited for the table to jerk or react but it didn't.

"I thought we were supposed to have separate tables based on cabins." Gold said and Yellow sat down her drink.

"It used to be that way. Till the gods decided to let their children mingle and talk to each other among friends at a table like a normal camp." She said and Blue was staring at Red intently till the boy noticed.

"Blue? Is there something on me?" He asked and Blue shook her head.

"No. This is the first time I've seen a child of Poseidon. Silver the boy with red hair is a son of Hades and Sapphire the girl in the blue bandanna is a daughter of Zeus. That makes you three cousins." Blue said.

Suddenly the sound of tapping glass silences the pavilion. "Demigods! We have two new additions to the camp! Red Hawks and Gold Carson!" Said Rowan as he motioned for the boys to stand.

Red and Gold stood, all eyes on them assessing the new arrivals. Suddenly Red felt faint and legs gave out under him, sending him crashing on the wood floor, causing everybody to panic.


	2. Chapter 2

Red woke up with an unusually large headache. He was hoping that the demigod camp was a dream and he was sleeping in his dorm back at Yancy with Gold snoring in the bed across the room.

Sad to say that wasn't the truth. Red was lying down on a cot with a rag over his head. Blue, the girl from the dining pavilion was reading a book when she noticed Red was wide awake.

"Oh good! You're awake! How do you feel?" She asked closing her book and dipped the rag back in the water bowl before she placed it on his forehead again.

Red blushed a slight shade of pink, he wasn't used to girls other than his own mom take care of him when he was sick or feeling bad.

Not to mention her breasts were kinda close to his face. Blue sat down again and looked at him.

"I don't know….Confused? My head is killing me…." Red said and Blue poured something into a cup.

She handed him the cup and Red looked skeptical. "I'm not going to poison you. It's nectar." She said.

Red took the cup and looked at it. He took a small drink then looked at Blue. "Uhm... What's it going to do?"

Blue took the cup back. "Hopefully cure your headache. Gold was here earlier but Yellow and Green needed him to get your cabin in check. Since you are the only Son of Poseidon we've had." She replied.

Red nodded. "Right. So what do we do here?" He asked.

Blue smiled. "A lot of things. But I'll show you them later after your headache is gone. Right now, I think you should rest."

Red could only nod as he wanted to finish his nap from before. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

0o0

"And this is this sword fighting area! We practice a lot of sword training in here, so Red this would be perfect for you!" Blue smiled and looked at Red's weapon.

"What?"

Blue shook her head. "It's nothing. I just wanted to let you know that, the sword you're carrying is a powerful one." She said and grabbed his arm.

Red blushed again as Blue led him to his cabin, which was big and decorated like the sea.

"Wow." Red smiled and opened the door walking inside.

Blue smiled. "You like it? It took Green and Gold all morning to fix up."

Red nodded and sat on the bed. He was half expecting it to be a water bed but instead it was fluffy and like he was sitting on a cloud.

He stretched out and smiled, feeling his eyes drop. Blue walked out of the cabin and closed the door behind as she left.

0o0

Red woke up the next morning to see Gold in his face which caused the boy to jump in shock. "ACK!" He shouted and nearly knocked off the window décor.

Gold laughed and looked at his friend. "Hey let's go Red. Its getting close to breakfast time." He said and walked out of Red's cabin.

Red huffed and quickly combed his hair before putting on his cap and following Gold. Seeing as he slept in his camp clothes from the day before.

Blue, Green and Yellow were waiting at their usual table when the boys got there with another girl.

She had gravity defying hair and wore the same camp attire as everyone else.

Yellow smiled. "Red? Gold? You didn't get to meet her yesterday, but this Crystal of the Athena Cabin."

Crystal waved at the boys and Gold felt a blush on his face. _Oh dear Apollo... she's cute._ Gold thought and sat down by Red.

* * *

 **Ships include**

 **Luckyshipping**

 **Mangaquest**

 **Feelingshipping**

 **Franticshipping**

 **Agency**

 **Laverre**


End file.
